


Teenage Dream

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, deaged!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's teenage fantasies come true when Dean gets de-aged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr blog youknowtheyarebrothers - gif by merakieros 
> 
> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/117825989977/the-fact-of-it-is-that-the-man-inside-this)
> 
> *I write under vintagejacqui on tumblr

The fact of it is, that the man inside this smooth, squirming, eighteen year old body is still Sam’s thirty five year old brother. That fact made it a hell of a lot easier on Sam’s mind, (Does this make me a pervert?!!) and the way that Dean is cursing and panting his name makes it easier too.

Now, Sam has his tongue shoved so far inside Dean’s asshole he can practically taste what toothpaste he used this morning.

They’d been working a case in Virginia. Turned out that a bunch of emo school kids were messing around with a spell book and were completely clueless about the weird goings on in their town being actually their fault. Dean hated cases like this. Humans were worse to deal with than any supernatural douchebag he’d ever faced, and this case was no different.

When he and sam had found the group, taken the book from their trembling, chipped nail varnished fingers, and given them a stern telling off, (well, Sam had done that, Dean just stood beside him and glared), they’d stupidly left without checking the book properly. Turns out, one of the kids hadn’t taken kindly to being shown up by the Winchesters and had torn a random page from the book and cast it after they left.

Which is why, when they’d got back to the motel and Dean had waltzed out of the shower looking like Sam’s teenage wet dream, Sam had spent the rest of the day trying to hide his raging hard on.

It took Dean, maybe ten minutes to spot it.

“Seriously?” He snorted, slapping his hand on the steering wheel with a bark of laughter. They were high tailing it back to where the emos lived to retrieve the missing page of the book. Damn kids. “I look like a freaking twink, Sammy! Thought you would'a preferred me like, well, more like me. Not this!”

Dean waved his hand up and down his body to emphasise the extreme difference between the Dean in the front seat of the Impala and Dean of an hour ago. Sam swept his eyes up and down Dean’s body, following the path of Dean’s hand and shifted in his seat, looking away.

“I was fifteen, Dean. You don’t even know how hard it was for me…” 

Dean’s second bark of laughter cut Sam off. Sam punched Dean’s arm and rolled his eyes when Dean waggled his eyebrows at Sam’s accidental innuendo.

“Just,” Sam continued with a sigh, “I had to look at you, looking like that, every day. Watch you go out and pick up girls while I was at home wishing they were me. I know we’ve been together for a long time now Dean, but you… looking like you do…”

Dean glanced at Sam when he stopped talking with a frustrated grunt. He looked flushed, aroused, and Dean couldn’t help getting hard in his jeans at how this was affecting his brother.

When they managed to get the page back, Sam and Dean were both relieved to discover that the spell would only last for twenty four hours. They were relieved for different reasons though. Dean wanted to fit into his clothes again. Sam wanted to stop almost coming in his underwear just from looking at Dean.

When they got back to the motel, Dean announced he was gonna take a shower and disappeared with a slam of the door. Sam flopped down on his bed, pushing his cock into the mattress to try to ease the pressure. He felt weird lusting over this version of Dean. Yes, he knew that he wasn’t underage or anything, but the last time Sam had seen Dean that way was when he was underage. The memory of it confused him.

He lay there, listening to the shower and picturing Dean’s body under the spray. He remembers seeing Dean naked at eighteen, hell, he’s seen him naked pretty much every year of his life at some time or another. But for a kid, suddenly awakening to his sexual urges, and his feelings for his brother, Sam thinks that Dean’s body at that time was the ultimate perfection. Taught muscles, creamy freckle dashed skin, sun bleached hair on his arms and legs, that teasing strip of darker hair under his bellybutton. Dean was like no one else and Sam’s heart had been his ever since.

Ten, maybe fifteen minutes rolled by and Sam was about to get up, erection be damned, to yell at Dean for using all the hot water. He’d just rolled onto his back when the bathroom door opened and Dean emerged like a rock star in a cheesy music video. His hair was artfully mohawked, his chest and neck were gleaming with droplets of water, and… Oh fuck, he was naked. And hard.

“D-Dean,” Sam mumbled, too taken aback to do anything but stare. “Wha..?”

“I’ll only be like this for the next twenty hours, Sammy. This is your only chance to have me like you wanted back then.”

Dean swaggered over to the bed and straddled Sam’s thighs, leaning down to whisper into Sam’s ear.

“Fingered myself in the shower.” Sam gasped at Dean’s confession, but Dean silenced him by grinding his ass down on Sam’s crotch. “Kept thinking about your cock, how big it’s gonna be in this body. Gonna be tight, Sammy. Don’t know if my fingers were enough to loosen me up.”

Sam moaned and grabbed onto Dean’s biceps, flipping him onto his back and caging him in with his arms pressed either side of Dean’s body. Dean grinned, green eyes twinkling.

“I’m your eighteen year old brother for twenty more hours, Sammy. You can do all those things you thought about, all those things you wished I’d do to you.”

Sam shuddered, his hips bucking against nothing, Dean too far below him to rut against. Dean grinned again, spreading his legs as far as he could before they bumped against Sam’s knees.

“Feel how open I am for you, Sammy. Take a look?” Dean dipped his head a little to catch Sam’s eyes, a worry line appearing on Dean’s otherwise wrinkle free face. “Sam? This is ok, right?”

Sam blinked. Dean was… nervous? Fuck. Suddenly, the dam broke and Sam was very much back in the moment. No more hesitation. He took Dean’s wrists in his hands and lifted them above Dean’s head. Sam kissed him then, God! eighteen year old Dean’s lips, soft and perfect and all Sam’s.

“This is more than ok, Dean. You’re gonna be walking even more bow legged when I’m done with you.”

Dean laughed, but his eyes were dark. Sam let go of Dean and stood up, stripping slowly, never taking his eyes off Dean. When he was naked, his cock bobbing up against his stomach, Sam crawled up the bed and then scooted around rolling Dean roughly so that his brother was lying on his side, legs open just right to expose his hole. It looked pink and slightly wet. Sam couldn’t wait anymore. He licked a broad stripe over Dean’s asshole, dipping his tongue in at the last second before taking a breath and diving right back in.

“Oh, fuck, Sam!”

“I am gonna fuck you, Dean. I’m gonna fuck you so much you’ll be feeling it in your old ass when you change back.”

“Hey! Less of the old, bitch!”

Sam laughed and slapped Dean’s ass, hard. Dean let out a yell and tried to roll away from Sam, but Sam held on tight and leaned back down to stick his tongue into Dean’s hole, sucking at the rim and moaning.

Oh yeah, the next twenty hours were going to be awesome.


End file.
